My Heart Beats Only For You
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Korra hurt Asami...she hurt her deeply...and now Korra must find a way to fix what she has broken, if she ever wants a chance at true happiness. Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer** - I don't own the _Legend of Korra_ or its characters. They're created and owned by Bryke (Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko) and Nickelodeon~

**Author's Note** - This makes my **50th** story on this account, hooray! =D_  
_

Hope you all enjoy it~ ^.^

* * *

**~My Heart Beats Only For You~**

* * *

_He tried to kill me..._

The thought swirled around in Asami's mind, as it had been doing since her father had tried to murder her in cold blood.

The constant thought made Asami feel cold, and she wrapped her thick comforter even tighter around her shivering body, as she lay on her bed in the room Tenzin and Pema had given to her.

_Alone...she was so alone now..._

No mother...no father...and now not even the boy who'd 'claimed' he'd loved her, but who had then run off at the first chance he'd gotten.

Asami Sato was now all alone in this world, and it was a very cold place to be with no one left to love her..._to hold her...to tell her that everything would be alright..._

The world had grown dark and unkind, and Asami just wished that she could earth-bend so that she could bury herself so deep down a hole, that she would never be seen or heard from again.

_Then maybe the pain in her heart would stop...maybe then the tears would stop flowing...maybe then..._

"Asami..." a soft, hesitant voice spoke up from Asami's slightly-ajar bedroom door.

Korra carefully and quietly pushed Asami's door open, then slipped quietly inside, and gently closed the door behind her. She stood in silence before the door, lightly leaning against it with her hands behind her back.

Korra was worried about Asami. She was in fact _very_ worried about the green-eyed girl, as Asami had been withdrawing into herself more and more every day. She would barely eat, barely talk with anyone, and was obviously barely sleeping, going by the faint dark circles that had begun to form under her eyes.

Korra felt _intense_ worry...and even more intense guilt, because she _knew_ that she played a part in her friend's downward spiral. But how was she to fix this...how was she to help bring Asami back from the edge of the dark, bottomless pit she stood precariously perched on?

Korra had allowed her baser needs to come between a truly wonderful and beautiful friendship that had begun to form between her and Asami. Mako had appeared in her life...and Korra had allowed attentions she'd never received before from a guy to fill up her head, and cloud her better judgment. Living life in the South Pole while training to be the Avatar, definitely didn't leave much time for socializing. And Mako had actually treated her like a _girl_, and not the tomboy most of the boys in the South Pole thought of her as.

But despite all that, Korra knew she had been **wrong**. She'd stolen away the one thing Asami thought she'd had left, and it was the last straw that seemed to have broken the young woman. Guilt ate away at Korra's heart, and she could no longer stand seeing Asami like this. Asami **is** her friend. Even though what Korra had done was _not_ the actions of a friend at the time, she _was_ deeply sorry for what she'd done, and she would do _anything_ within her power to fix things between her and Asami.

She'd already broken up with Mako.

He'd been shocked and hurt, but Korra had to be true to herself. She _didn't_ love Mako. She once thought she had. She'd allowed her emotions to be fooled into believing **infatuation **was actually 'love'.

_She knew better now._

She knew that her heart didn't _ache_ when she thought of never being with Mako...it ached with pain and need when she imagined life without another...

She knew that her heart didn't _clench_ when she thought of Mako never smiling at her again...her heart clenched in so much hurt and pain, when it imagined a world without the smile of that certain someone lighting up her day...

Her heart didn't _bleed_ when it imagined Mako telling her to stay out of her life forever...it had nearly _stopped_ and bled freely when Asami _had_ told her that just two days before...

Korra couldn't take it...she couldn't take the heartache and pain that Asami's words had unleashed within her...even though she knew on a certain level that she'd deserved them...

But one thing Asami hadn't counted on, was just how stubborn Korra could be.

The blue-eyed Avatar had the strength, spirit, and will of countless Avatars before her. Nothing would break her will, and nothing would stop her from trying to make Asami see that she was sorry...so very very sorry for all the agony and hurt she'd helped bring into Asami's life.

Korra would make it all up to Asami...she had _promised_ herself that she would, and she had silently promised it to Asami as well, and she was now here in Asami's room to fulfill that promise...

_Whether Asami decided to ever forgive her...or not._

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Please review~ =3_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Asami heard when Korra called out her name and then entered her room, but she had nothing to say to the dark-haired Avatar. Really what else was there for her to say, that she hadn't already said to the other girl. In the heat of a particularly bad moment for Asami...something that had been happening to her more often than not...she'd finally broken and lashed out at Korra, and _truly_ let her know how much the young Avatar had hurt her and betrayed her trust. She'd even told Korra that she didn't want her in her life anymore, which of course had been a huge lie, but it had still slipped out in the heat of her anger, and it wasn't something said that could be easily taken back.

Since then Asami had withdrawn even further into herself, believing now that she'd truly lost the love of everyone she'd known, as she couldn't imagine Bolin, Tenzin, or Pema being very happy with her telling Korra off like that. And Korra herself would never forgive her for such hurtful words said, so Asami just retreated into her own dark, little world and had stayed there until Korra just entered her room.

"Asami..." Korra said softly again, as she edged hesitantly towards Asami's bed. The other girl was wrapped up so tightly in her comforter, that the only part of her Korra could see was a small, dark bit of hair sticking out of the top.

The fact that Asami hadn't told her to get out, helped embolden Korra to sit down on the very edge of Asami's bed. She nervously began playing with the fur-lined edge of her outfit, before swallowing nervously and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Asami...I don't think I'll ever be able to truly express to you how deeply..._deeply_...sorry I am for what I did to you with Mako. I hurt you...I betrayed your trust in me...and I helped break your already fragile spirit. I think that above all else has caused me the most heartache, as I above all people _should_ have seen how much your heart and soul were already hurting, from everything that had happened to you. And not just because I'm the Avatar I should have seen it...but because I was...and hopefully still am...your friend. I was stupid and immature, and spirits Asami...I am _so_ sorry! Will you please forgive me! I don't want to lose you as a friend...I _can't_ lose you...I care too much about you...to lose what we had together...our friendship..." Korra bared her heart and soul out fully to the still comforter-hidden girl, as tears filled her eyes and began coursing down her face.

She'd said all that she could say to Asami and all she could do now was wait and see, if the other girl would respond to her heartfelt apology...

And so she waited...and waited...

And when it became _painfully_ obvious that Asami was _not_ going to respond, Korra sucked in a hurt breath and tried to hide the sniffles that gave evidence to her tears.

"Alright Asami...I'll leave you alone now...I promise...I won't bother you again..." Korra said in a heartbroken voice, as she slowly rose to her feet and began trudging dejectedly towards Asami's door.

"Korra...wait..." Asami's soft voice finally spoke out from her comforter, and Korra immediately spun around on her heels, and looked back towards the bed to see an adorably disheveled Asami, sitting up in her bed with red-rimmed eyes.

Asami opened her mouth once...twice...then apparently gave up on what she was trying to say, and instead just opened her arms wide to fully express what she wanted from Korra.

Holding back a small whimper, Korra immediately ran back towards the bed, climbed up onto it, and engulfed the now openly-crying Asami into her arms. They both clung desperately to each other as they cried out all the hurt, anger, and sadness that had lingered between them these last few weeks.

Korra eventually slowly pulled back from Asami's tight grip to gaze into the tear-filled, shimmering-green eyes of the first girl who'd ever truly become her closest friend. Korra leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Asami's forehead, and the jade-eyed girl closed her eyes which caused the few remaining tears in her eyes to spill out passed her long, dark lashes.

"I will _never_ hurt you like that again, Asami. I _swear_ it," Korra whispered against Asami's forehead, where she still had her lips lightly pressed.

Asami nodded her head in belief in Korra's words...in belief in Korra. She then slowly lowered her head until it was resting tiredly against Korra's shoulder. Korra tenderly stroked Asami's dark locks away from her face, and placed another small kiss on her face, this time on Asami's cheek as she gently pulled the exhausted girl back down onto the bed.

"Sleep now, Asami. I'll watch over you tonight, and make sure that you get all the rest that you need. I won't leave you alone...not now...or ever. You'll always have me by your side," Korra whispered into Asami's ear, as the sea-green eyed girl clutched tightly to the front of Korra's top, and rested her head against Korra's chest.

"I'll be here when you wake up..." Korra whispered softly, as she listened to Asami's breathing slowly even out.

With Korra gently rubbing her hand up and down her back, Asami soon fell into the deepest and most restful sleep she'd had in weeks.

Korra wasn't too far behind and soon too fell asleep, cuddling Asami close against her body...their hands joining unconsciously in their sleep..._neither one letting go for the rest of the night._

* * *

Thanks to all who read, reviewed, alerted, or faved this story. You all help keep me motivated to write more stories~ =3

Hope you all enjoyed this one, and would you actually like to see it continued passed this point? ^.^

Thanks for reading!_  
_

_~Yuri~_


	3. Chapter 3

Korra slowly awoke the next morning to a feeling of incredible warmth. She hummed low in the back of her throat, as she moved closer to the source of the warmth and encountered...dampness?

Korra's eyes slowly creaked open, and then quickly widened with shock when she saw Asami.

The green-eyed young woman was still held tightly in Korra's arms, but she was sweating profusely. Sweat beaded and ran in small rivets down her face, and Korra could feel the heat of an intense fever radiating from Asami's skin.

"Asami..." Korra said in slight distress, as she moved so that she was sitting up in the bed, pulling Asami's haggardly-breathing body up with her.

"Korra..." Asami raggedly breathed out, before an intense fit of coughing racked her body.

Korra now in a panic, quickly called out at the top of her lungs for Pema and Tenzin to "come here right now!"

Asami still had her eyes closed as she leaned her hot and weak body against Korra's much-cooler body, and tried to find relief from this sickness that had gripped her.

Pema arrived in the room first, as she had been in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she heard Korra's call. Mako and Bolin rushed into the room right after her, with Pabu riding along on Bolin's shoulder.

Mako halted in his tracks when he saw the intimate position Korra was in with Asami, and something in the back of his mind niggled at him that this scene was important...along with the fact that Korra was _in_ Asami's room this early to begin with. But he pushed the niggling thought back for now.

"Korra dear, what is it? Did something happen? Are you and Asami alright?" Pema asked with motherly concern as she moved quickly over to Asami's bed, and sat on its edge next to Korra and a shivering Asami.

"It's Asami, Pema. I woke up here with her, and discovered she was burning up with fever. I don't know how she became so sick so quickly, but she must have had a virus for a few days now, and her lack of eating and sleeping finally triggered it to spread throughout her body," Korra quickly rattled off; so upset to find the girl in her arms so sick when she woke up, she didn't even realize that she had just let everyone in the room know that she had woken up in the _same_ bed _with_ Asami.

Mako felt that niggling feeling in the back of his head again, but once again he pushed the thoughts of what this all looked like _way_ back into the deepest recesses of his mind.

Pema reached out, and gently stroked her fingers through Asami's sweat-soaked bangs.

"Hmm, it looks like she probably caught Meelo's fever. Everyone else in the house has been healthy and strong enough to avoid contracting it, but as you said Korra, Asami hasn't been in the best health lately, so I'm not really surprised that she eventually caught it," Pema said tenderly as she continued to gently stroke her fingers across Asami's heated, sweat-slicked face. Pema's gentle, motherly touch seemed to be helping Asami, as the dark-haired girl's features stopped looking pained, and slowly eased into a more peaceful look.

Korra marveled at how well and easily Pema could do this, and resolved that she would do _everything_ within her power to help Asami get well again quickly.

"I've been trained by Master Katara in Waterbender Healing Arts, so I'll do my best to try to draw the sickness out from Asami's body," Korra said with firm resolve and determination.

Pema smiled softly at Korra, and nodded her head in agreement. "And I'll go make her some chicken soup. That is the go-to healing meal for all sick young ones, and combined with your healing techniques, we'll have Asami back on her feet in no time," Pema said, as she slowly rose back up to her feet.

Tenzin chose that moment to burst into the room, looking completely frazzled at being so late as he hadn't heard Korra's initial call, being as he had been on the other side of the island doing early morning meditations with his children.

"Ah Tenzin, just in time, my love. Here, take Bolin and Mako back out with you, while I stay here with Korra to help get Asami changed out of her sweaty clothes. You boys can't be in here for this, so shoo now shoo," Pema said cheerfully, as she began herding all the boys...and one Pabu...back out the door. Tenzin tried to protest that he wanted to know what was going on, but Pema told him he could ask Mako and Bolin to explain for him. Finally all the boys had been none-too-gently shoved out of the room, and Pema turned back to the bed with her hands planted firmly on her hips, and a bright smile on her face.

"Alright Korra, you're going to help me strip Asami of her sweaty clothes, and help give her a nice, cooling bath," Pema chirped, as she moved towards the bed to strip it of its sweat-covered sheets.

The only words Korra heard in everything Pema had just said were "strip" and "bath". Her response to those words...(and the unbidden mental image that came to her mind)...was one word, and one word only.

"Huh..."

* * *

**AN** - Thanks for reading everyone, and thanks to those who took the time to review last chapter! ^.^

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review~ =3


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** - Thank you everyone who read my last chapter, and a special thanks to those who took some time to review. It is all very much appreciated =3

* * *

Korra was in a bit of a quandary. If she went along with Pema and helped her strip, bathe, and dress Asami then she'd be getting quite an eyeful of Asami's...goods. Just the thought of it caused a rush of heat to flow into Korra's cheeks, and she unconsciously pulled Asami's body even closer to her own.

"Come now Korra, let's not have Asami laying in her sweaty clothes for any longer," Pema said cheerfully, as she bustled about like a mother hen, gently tugging off the comforter from Asami's bed.

Korra looked down into Asami's face, and saw that the dark-haired girl now appeared to be fast asleep.

_The fever must have finally knocked her out,_ Korra thought to herself in mild concern, as she gently slipped a bit of sweat-soaked hair behind Asami's ear. "Alright, let's get her cleaned up and feeling better," Korra said with a determined look at Pema, who smiled back in return, and then leaned forward to gently shake Asami's shoulder.

"Come on my dear, you're going to have to help Korra and I a bit here. We're going to get you changed and then all cleaned up, but first we need to get you into the bathtub. Do you think you can stand for just a few minutes, Asami?" Pema asked a now half-awake Asami, who woozily nodded her head which was still pressed against Korra's chest.

"Actually Pema, I think I can help with this," Korra said as she carefully slid from the bed, with her precious cargo still held gently in her arms.

She then called upon her newly-released air-bending abilities, and used the air now gently swirling about them to help keep Asami standing upright. Pema gave Korra a quick grin of approval, before she reached forward and gently tugged Asami's damp night-dress up and off her body.

Asami was left half-standing/half-floating in just her undergarments, and Korra had a hard time keeping the raging blush that wanted to spread all over her face from coming forth. She did everything possible to _not_ stare down at Asami's beautiful, slender body and let out a small sigh of relief, when Pema told her she could finally carry Asami over to the attached bathroom. Once Korra got Asami into the bathroom, she carefully helped her half-delirious-with-fever friend sit on the closed lid of the toilet, and gently kept her sitting upright.

Korra had stopped using her air-bending by this point, and instead was standing by Asami's side with the dark-haired girl's fevered face pressed against her stomach, as she tenderly stroked her fingers through Asami's damp locks.

"You'll be alright, okay Asami...I promise, I'll help you feel better soon," Korra whispered softly, as Pema entered the room and knelt down before the sick girl.

"Alright dear, I'm going to take off your undergarments now. Just keep leaning against Korra, and we'll have you undressed and into some nice, cool, refreshing water in no time," Pema said softly, as she reached forward and gently undid Asami's bra. Then with a little wiggling help from a still-woozy Asami, Pema was able to remove her underwear as well...and Korra almost died as she got a quick eyeful of Asami's perfect body, and had to quickly slam her eyes shut at the lovely sight.

"Why Korra, I never knew you were so shy around other female's bodies. We're all girls here. Nothing to be so shy about," Pema said in amusement, as she helped Korra bring Asami slowly back up to her feet.

Korra couldn't think of anything to say in reply as her face finally flushed fully red, and she did her best to guide Asami over to where the bathtub was without tripping them all up.

Pema just grinned in amusement at Korra, before she gently halted them all by the tub's edge. "Okay Korra, do you mind air-bending Asami into the tub? I'll fill it with semi-cool water to help bring Asami's fever down, but you're going to have to hold her still while I do that...and that means you'll have to open your eyes," Pema said with amused laughter in her voice.

Korra gulped softly once, then slowly reopened her eyes, and of course found her eyes being instantly drawn back to Asami's body. The second time seeing it was a bit easier to handle, as her mind already had that first eyeful to better prepare itself. Asami was very beautiful, but now Korra could actually also see and focus on the labored breathing in her friend's chest, and the light sheen of sweat that coated the slender body in her arms.

Korra once again called upon her air-bending powers, and carefully raised Asami up into the air, and gently placed her down into the tub which Pema had already begun to fill with water. Asami let out a soft moan as her heated skin came in contact with the cool water, and her head lolled a bit to the side. Korra was quick to reach out and gently steady her sick friend, as the water continued to slowly rise over her body.

For the next few, quiet minutes both Korra and Pema gently cared for Asami. Pema would wash her down with the cool water, some scented soap, and a soft wash cloth. Korra used her water-bending and healing abilities to carefully draw the sickness out of Asami's body. Working in tandem, the two woman had Asami moaning softly as she was both healed and cleaned. Finally after about half-an-hour, Pema leaned back with a soft pleased sigh and looked over at Korra with a grin.

"I think we've done all we can for her for now. All that's left is to dress her, get her back into bed with some clean sheets, and get some nourishing food down into her."

Korra nodded absently as she gently stroked her fingers down Asami's damp face, while a mostly-passed-out Asami rested her head against Korra's shoulder. Korra wasn't even aware of the tender expression she had on her face, as she continued to look down at the resting green-eyed girl.

Pema had to hide a small smile when she saw the look on Korra's face.

"And also Korra, after we've gotten Asami all cleaned up, fed and in bed, why don't you also stay in bed with her, and keep her company for the rest of the day," Pema said with a light twinkle in her eyes.

Korra nodded absently, not even really hearing what Pema had just said, as all of her attention was focused on how sweet Asami looked when she was mostly asleep.

Then the words penetrated, and Korra's head whipped up so quickly Pema was afraid she'd just suffered whiplash.

Korra's response then wasn't much better to the one she'd given Pema earlier, when the older woman suggested that they strip and bathe Asami.

"Huh...wha..."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review~ =D


End file.
